Why Bother?
by twitch42
Summary: Naruto spends the night thinking about his relationship with Sasuke. ONESHOT SasuNaru


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other mentioned characters.

Why Bother?

A groan filled the air as soft shadows flickered across the walls of a small bedroom. Sitting half propped up against a mound of pillows a man with shockingly bright hair ran his fingers through his hair as he rubbed the prominent bulge in his shorts. Pressing down slightly on his hard on Naruto hissed in pleasure. He wanted more, needed more, but knew he could only get so much.

His hands traveled down, sneaking beneath the hem on his shorts to press lightly upon heated flesh. A soft grunt escaped his lips and he continued lower, tracing the edges of his hips lightly with his own fingers. Slowing curving inwards, he wrapped a hand around his cock, breath hitching at the pleasure that zipped up from his groin. He smeared his sensitive head with the pearls of precum that dotted the tip of his penis, breaths coming in fast pants now.

Curling his fingers around the pulsating cock, he cried out as he took the first hesitant stroke. Gods that felt great! It had been so long since he had been touched. He hadn't even touched himself in six months, let alone let someone else pleasure him. It was still too soon, still too fresh. The pain was still there and he couldn't get the other out of his head.

Low grunts and moans bubbled over the cherry lips as the blonde head fell backwards, baby blue eyes fluttering closed as a memory swept over him, aiding his cause in pleasuring himself.

_He cursed as the screen in front of him flashed with an explosion of bright lights, signaling that he had once again lost the game. Profanities flew from his mouth with the ease of silk falling off a shoulder as he threw the gaming controller at the television. It continued on this way for quite some time until a smooth voice slithered out from behind him._

"_Will you shut the hell up dobe? I'm trying to study for the chemistry final, something you should be doing instead of wasting your time with that retarded videogame."_

_Naruto threw an angry glance over his shoulder, glaring at the raven haired man who sat cross-legged on his bed, a chemistry book open in front of him. "Shut up teme. Why the hell would I waste my time with something stupid like that? I have better things to do in my life than study something that's never going to be applied in my life. I'll stick to my games thanks. It'll help when I invent the next huge summer video game." That said he turned back to the tv and began to punch buttons on the controller again, starting up another round, that he would inevitably lose._

_He expected to hear snide comments about how he had no future come from the man behind him, as was the usual next step in their daily repertoire. However, none came. Instead, a hot breath suddenly curled around his ear, sending shivers down to his stomach were butterflies soon were attempting to dance the tango, something that was impossible due to the lack of feet, thus resulting in a very awkward feeling for the blonde. _

"_You sound a little stressed dobe….Want to do something to take the edge off of that tension?" _

_He swallowed hard before turning to look at the other. "Just what exactly did you have in mind?"_

"_Oh I'm not quite sure. I just thought I would be nice and offer you a backrub. You know how that always helps you relax." The raven said innocently. _

_Naruto stared at the other for a moment, searching the inky depths that stared back at him before finally conceding. "Alright, why not?"_

_He shrugged and pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor in some random part of the room. Rolling onto his stomach he waited for the other to begin what would inevitably be one of the best massages he had ever had the pleasure of receiving. He sighed as the warm hands touched his back lightly before pressing down firmly on the exact spots that were the sorest. He groaned in relief and let his body relax completely into the bed. The soft, firm touches soon left him as nothing more than a sleepy pile of muscle. Just as he was about to fall asleep he noticed that the massage had basically disappeared. In its place a series of gentle, lingering touches were trailed across his back and shoulders. His heart stuttered in his chest when he felt those warm, callused hands trails across his shoulders and down his arms, lightly twining the fingers found at the ends before retreating back up to the back. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding at the unusually gentle, sweet movements._

_Suddenly he was tugged into a reclining position, the sudden change startling him before he quickly caught up to the situation. Sasuke had piled pillows up against the headboard before leaning back against them and pulling the blonde to sit in between his legs, his back touching the bare chest of the raven. Naruto sighed at the trembling caresses that trailed up and down his sides, never pushing anything further, and let his head fall backwards to rest on the firm chest. He tilted his head to the side and stilled when he realized that he could hear the other's heartbeat. It filled him with a safe reassurance, allowing himself to revel in the tender touches that the usually stoic raven was gracing him with. _

_The two sat like that for more than twenty minutes, the blonde enjoying every minute of the contact, craving that which he had rarely ever had before. Slowly, the touches came to a stop. One pale hand reached up and cupped the tan man's chin, turning it so that the raven could easily capture his lips. The kiss was slow and gentle; foiling Naruto with a feeling he couldn't describe but left his heart pounding. Turning his body around he lay down on top of the raven, hissing into the kiss as he felt the heat of their two bodies collide and mingle before forcing its way deep inside his skin. _

_The kisses continued on, lips trailed along strong chins and traced wet trails along heaving skin. Without any pretense or hurry, clothes were slipped off and more naked skin was bared, met and glued together. Soon they were pushing and pulling at one another, kisses being exchanged often. Slow, deep thrusts that filled the blonde gradually gave way to a frenzied pounding that left both gasping for breath. The thrusts began to lose their rhythm, the hips of the raven locking up as his orgasm crept ever closer._

_A load lustful cry rang out through the air as Naruto's head whipped back to stare unseeingly at the ceiling. He shuddered at the feel of the other's hand around his throbbing cock, the firm, swift strokes matching the pounding his ass was getting. The added stimulus was too much and Naruto soon lost himself to the white bliss that was his orgasm, quickly followed by Sasuke. _

_Their thrusts slowly began to ebb before they stopped all together. They stayed connected for quite some time; neither wishing for the peaceful silence that had wrapped itself around them to end. After a while Sasuke stood, staring down at the softly panting other, before leaning in to kiss the blonde once more, his lips staying pressed gently against the others before he walked away. _

Naruto screamed, fist flying over his throbbing erection as the mental image of Sasuke's face during orgasm brought his on. Sperm flew from the tip, each push feeling as though it was going to split him in two. His hips thrust upwards against his hand, desperately seeking all the friction he could get. Slowly, his orgasm came to an end, leaving him panting in a mess of his own making.

Despite the fact that he had just experienced a screaming orgasm that had his nerve endings zinging for more, he frowned. Looking down he stared at the cum that globbed and dripped slowly down his fingers, running off the tips to plop onto the bed. There was no satisfying himself. Nothing, not masturbation, another partner or even toys was enough to replace the void left in his life, especially his sex life since Sasuke had walked out six months ago.

He groaned as the image of that precious moment floated before his eyes again. Squeezing them shut as hard as he could, he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, hoping to erase the memories. They were too fucking painful and it did nothing to help with his coping. Six months to the day nearly and he was still not even remotely over the other.

Sighing he stood to clean himself up, throwing away the wad of tissues when he was done. He couldn't even have a successful masturbation anymore thanks to that ass. What was the fucking point? Life without Sasuke was fucking torture and he didn't think he could survive. Why should he?


End file.
